


The Confrontation

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Marriage??, My title is from les miserables, Pls excuse my bad titles, happy happy, i am so sleepy, makoharu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru confronts Makoto about the kisses being snuck onto his hand at night. Fluffffff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a manga that I was reading

Every night Makoto would do that one thing

The one thing that Haru would pretend to sleep through but was actually awake.

Ever since they had first met in primary school and got close enough to spend the night at each other's houses, Haru had felt the warm lips touch his hand. The kisses first started at the back of his left hand then to his knuckles. By the time they were in high school, the soft kisses had moved up to his ring finger. 

Now, Haru never minded these kisses. Of course during the time when they weren't dating but floating around each other's feelings, it was very confusing. But now that they were a couple and sharing an apartment in Tokyo, it was just Makoto doing what he had done since he was young. But Haru wanted to know  _ why  _ Makoto would kiss his finger every night when he was asleep- and only when he was asleep. He found it odd that Makoto never did the action when he was awake. So that led him to finally gather up the courage to ask his boyfriend. 

They were both lying down on Haru's bed. Makoto on his back and Haru with his head on Makoto's chest. Haru had pretend to fall asleep and purposely left his left hand next to Makoto's face for easy access. Sure enough, Makoto grabbed Haru's hand and placed a trail of soft kisses from his knuckle to his ring finger. Right when Makoto was about to place his last kiss, Haru spoke up.

“Why do you always do this?” 

Makoto jumped and quickly pushed Haru's hand away. “Eh! What was that Haru?” 

Haru pushed himself on top of Makoto so that they were chest to chest with their faces right in front of each other. “Every night you kiss my left hand and finger. Did you think I didn't notice or…” 

Haru's blue eyes bore into Makoto's green ones until the brunette was trying to blink back tears from keeping his eyes open for too long. 

“I thought you didn't notice.” 

“How could I  **not** notice?” 

Makoto fiddled with the hem of Haru's shirt as he tried to evade his boyfriend's eyes. “Well I was just you know… getting ready.”

“Getting ready for what?” 

Makoto reached into his bag which was beside the bed and popped out a small wooden box. Haru jumped off Makoto's chest and sat cross legged next to his boyfriend who fiddled with the box in his hands. 

Makoto stood up and go on his knee before Haru who was still sitting on the bed. “H-haru, I know it's not possible here officially but will you spend the rest of your life with me?” 

The way Makoto looked up at Haru with wide green eyes reminded Haru of a puppy waiting for its master to allow it a treat but that thought did not stop the tears from making their way out of his.

“Yes, I will.” Haru extended his hand out with a soft but extremely bright smile that made Makoto's heart race. The brunette placed the ring on his lover's finger where he had placed kisses on for the past years. Finally his kisses had materialized into something physical and no longer had to be snuck onto his fingers when he thought his boyfriend was asleep. 

After the ring was on Haru and both boys had calmed down from their high of happiness, they were once again snuggled in bed but now Haru's hand was in the air and they were both admiring the plain silver band around Haru's finger. 

“There is still one thing that is bothering me.” Haru put his hand down and looked at Makoto. 

“What is it?” 

“You had been kissing my hand and fingers since our childhood.” 

Makoto flushed in the pale moonlight and tried to hide his face in the pillow he was lying on. “I knew from that age that you were the only one for me.” 

Now Haru hid his face in his pillow, making Makoto whine in embarrassment. “Haruuu”

Haru reached up and pecked Makoto's lips before burying himself in Makoto's side. “Thank you Makoto.”

Needless to say, the boys fell asleep the happiest they had ever been that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sleepy I am just  
> EDIT: My dumbass over here puttin "index finger" like maKOTO IS GONNA GIVE HARU A POINTER INSTEAD OF A RING.


End file.
